peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Best Of Peel Vol 66
Tape ; Name *Best Of Peel Vol 66 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1994-01/02, 2002-01/02 *Another in a series of Peel compilations from the early 90s by Peel Mailing List user parkermike81. *Featured session: Tracklisting Part 1 *Dreadzone: Sound Man (session) 07 January 1994 *Dreadzone: Cave Of Angels (session) 07 January 1994 *Dreadzone: Highway To The Hidden Valley (session) 07 January 1994 *Dreadzone: Out Of The East (session) 07 January 1994 *Naked I: Panic (single - Anus Horribilis) Wake WAK 001 14 January 1994 *Man Or Astro-Man?: Within A Martian Heart (7" EP - Mission Into Chaos) One Louder LOUD1 14 January 1994 *Dropdead: Deliver Yourself (album - Dropdead) Selfless SFLS24-1 14 January 1994 *16: Sedatives (10" album - Curves That Kick) Bacteria Sour SOUR 6-V 14 January 1994 *Crunt: Unglued (album - Crunt) Trance Syndicate TR-19CD 15 January 1994 *Cosmonauts Hail Satan: Satan, Yuri And You Part 1 (7") Shock SX 019 15 January 1994 *Shadow Ring: Cold Coffee (album - City Lights) Dry Leaf Discs 21 January 1994 *Hoover: Distant (album - The Lurid Traversal Of Route 7) Dischord DIS 89V 22 January 1994 *Custom Floor: Into The Glare Of The Sun (v/a album - Ask For Disorder) Dutch East India Trading DEI2035-2 unknown date. Likely from 1993, cuts out. Part 2 *Boulder: Amigbro (LP - Ripping Christ) Shifty / Outlaw 22 January 2002 *Stephan Mathieu: Monkey (LP - FrequencyLib) Mille Plateaux 22 January 2002 *Mclusky: To Hell With Good Intentions (CD single) Too Pure 31 January 2002 *Murcof: Memoria (EP - Monotónu) Context 13 February 2002 *Loop Guru: Skidoo (session) 22 January 1994 13:41-16:41 *Loop Guru: Under Influence (session) 22 January 1994 16:41-22:11 *Loop Guru: This Bird Has Flown (session) 22 January 1994 22:11-26:18 *Loop Guru: Sumar (session) 22 January 1994 26:18-29:21 *Loop Guru: Words Shaking (session) 22 January 1994 29:21- *Trashwomen: I'm Trash (album - LP: Spend The Night With) Estrus ES 1214 22 January 1994 *Kitchener: Self Denial (7" EP - The Price Of Progression) Flat Earth FE 11 / Refusenik DFI 9312 29 January 1994 *Universal Order Of Armageddon: Painfully Obvious (split 7" with Born Against - Universal Order Of Armageddon / Born Against) Gravity GRAVITY 5 29 January 1994 *Disaffect: Craven Image (7" EP - Home Of The Slave) Anonymous ANON 1 29 January 1994 *Unhinged: Vicious Circle (7" EP - Resisting The Murder Of Self) Flat Earth FE 12 / Nabate NAB 08 29 January 1994 *Doom: Choice (split 7" EP with Hiatus - Lost The Fight) Nabate DOOM 1 / Flat Earth FE10 29 January 1994 *Guided By Voices: Broadcastor House (7" EP - Clown Prince Of The Menthol Trailer) Domino 11 February 1994 *''JP - "Lo-Fi - we're Living it!"'' *Deep Turtle: Mini (2x7 inch – Riva!)’ Fossil GRAN' OL' 7-001 / Happy Bone HBR7-001 11 February 1994 *Dropdead: Sheep (album - Dropdead) Selfless SFLS24-1 18 February 1994 File ;Name *best of peel vol 66 parts 1 & 2 (with introductions) ;Length *00:47:25, 00:47:08 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. Many thanks to Mike. ;Available *Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Mixtape Category:Available online